projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Offense
Movement Ground movement Walking Hold left or right to walk in that direction. This is the slowest form of movement, but also presents the least risk. You will not phase through your opponent or enemies. How fast you can do this this is dictated by your SPD Running Press left or right quickly in order to run. While doing this certain attacks such as grab or neutral attack change in properties. These attacks do not have a separate move slot for them, however changing the grab and neutral attack move respectively will change the attack performed. These are known as Dash versions of the attack. You will phase through your enemies and opponents when running. How fast you can do this is dictated by your SPD Pivoting Both characters can cancel their run animation by doing an attack in the opposite direction, or turning around however this has to be done within the first few frames of animation but the timing is less strict for slower characters than for faster ones. This can be dictated by your SPD. Crouching Press and hold down to crouch. This negates a lot of knockback even if you have lower health. Jump Either hold up or the X button to jump, depending on what type of controls you choose. Air Movement *Press any direction to influence the direction you are falling or jumping in the air. *Doing attacks in the air will also move you depending on what attack you choose. Floating To Float press and hold the jump button after your initial jump with Parasol. To stop floating stop holding the jump button. You can do this as many times as you want long as you are in the air, however you can not float indefinitely (though you can reactivate them). You can swap during this. This will also bring both Usagi and Parasol together. Double/Triple jumping To double and triple jump press jump again after pressing the jump button with Usagi. Wall jumping You will start sliding on a wall if you are in the air next to a wall. To Wall jump press jump while sliding down a wall as Parasol. You cannot swap during this however while you are in the air you can swap. Spin jump To spin jump quickly shake the controls and press jump. this will propel you extremely high (even with one jump) you can also move while doing this. This is any attack or action cancellable. Doing this will bring Usagi and Parasol together. You can also swap during this. Climbing To climb, double jump or triple jump into a wall Usagi will grab onto the wall. She can at this point climb either up or down. To stop climbing press jump again. This is her last jump. she can not jump after this however you can swap once in the air. You can also cancel this by swapping, however this will put Parasol in freefall unless she floats or slides against a wall. This will bring Usagi and Parasol together. Usagi can not wall jump on the same wall twice in a row. Attack System Attack are performed by inputting a command into the controller (i.e. screen or if there will be an add-on, normal controllers), these commands perform Moves with Weapons. If there is no move or weapon available to perform that move then the move will not execute and the attack will do nothing as if you did not input a command at all. Moves are Weapon specific, meaning you can not perform a move if the wrong weapon to perform said move is not equipped. Weapons are also Character specific. Usagi can only hold up to four weapons, and these weapons can include Claws, Needles, Knuckles and Disks. Parasol likewise can hold up to four weapons, and these include Parasols, Staves, Hammers and Rings. They both can only up to four weapons, however they can any combination of those weapons, with any number of them (up to four). Note:You can see more on weapons "Here" Note:You can see more on moves "Here" Weapons and Moves Each character has 24 different moves that they can execute, and they can also swap. Meaning that there are a total of 49 moves in the game Skitchy swap. List of Moves *Attack - Neutralx3 (this has three parts, this is also know as a jab combo), Forward, Up, Down **Neutral attack also has a dash version *Heavy attack - Forward, Up, Down *Special attack - Neutral, Forward, Up, Down **Certain special attacks have dash versions *Aerial - Neutral, Forward, Back, Up, Down *Throw - Forward, Back, Up, Down *Pummel *Grab **Grabs have a dash version Swap is performed by pressing A and B at the same time. Swap can not be changed in animation however what they say can be changed. Note:You can see more on weapons "Here" Note:You can see more on moves "Here" List of Weapons Weapons have a certain set of stats *Type *AGI *AT *DF *INT *MAG These stats in combination with moves give the final result of the damage output. They also have a hidden stat called weight which affects things like SPD and overall knockback received from attacks. More weight typically means less speed (this is not a hard and fast rule) but you typically can not get knocked back as far. Grabs, Pummels, and Throws Grabs are unblockable attacks that can lock you into a certain animation until you break out. In order to break a grab shake the controls or mash inputs. Grabs have invincibility when the grab first initiates (on hit), and at the beginning of the throw. Activate grab by pressing Y or Press attack while holding Shield. Activate pummel by pressing attack while the opponent is grabbed. Activate a throw by pressing a direction, while someone is grabbed; this can be done even without pummeling. Grabs: Lock the opponent in their "grabbed" animation which depends on the grab used. The only thing the opponent can do is try to break out, they can't even swap! Grabbing an opponent will bring Usagi and Parasol together. If you swap before a throw is performed then the opponent will automatically break the grab. However, if you swap cancel the throw then which ever character was throwing will perform the full throw while allowing for you controlling the lead character to combo off of them. This is not the case for team throws in which swap cancelling is required. Anyone who has been grabbed has 60 frames of grab invulnerability however this is character specific meaning if the opponent breaks out and swaps you can immediately grab them. Swapping also brings this 60f invulnerability to 0. Pummels: This attack allows you to attack the opponent while they are locked in the "grabbed" animation. Pummels only deal white health which can't actually kill your opponent however it can add damage to your overall Grab-Throw combos. While this can add damage this also gives the opponent more time to escape. Throws: This attack does guaranteed damage after it is initiated they cannot break from the throw after the throw is initiated Team Throws: Certain moves require two weapons one from each character, these are team throws. These moves tend to be more rare and deal more overall damage and usually are faster. However, these throws do not have invincibility and they also can be escaped because it requires juggling between the two characters. Attack Effects Hit effects Helpless This effect is self inflicted. Certain attacks will put you in a state where you can not do anything except drift towards the ground. your air speed is significantly decreased and the only thing you can do is slightly move. You can not swap. Hitstun This happens whenever a character or enemy takes an attack. Most enemy attacks do not have hit stun or knockback however almost all bosses do. This is the amount of time that the character can not attack or defend after the have been attacked. This is pivotal in creating combos, which is where the attacks hit a character that is in hit stun. Stagger Certain attacks will cause your character to be stuck in place reeling from the attack, doing this allows you to setup for heavier attacks. Shield break When a shield is hit by enough attacks to break it. The attack will pop the character in the air and cause them to land with 10.5 seconds (630 f) of daze. Fire Causes slightly more hit stun on certain attacks that have this property. Dazed This effect causes you to not be able to input anything or move. It is represented by the character having stars around her head. Knockback This is what happens if certain attack hit you. You will be hit back. Most character and boss attacks have this while most Enemy attacks do not. Knockdown This effect cause you to be hit onto the ground. This does not allow you to immediately tech after an attack. however you can still tech getup (roll or attack or normal get up). Hard Knockdown This effect causes you to be hit onto the ground. This only allows you to normal get up, and does not let you tech get up. Trip This effect cause you to trip. You cannot tech a trip. Instead, you can only get up or roll away. Status Ailments Frozen Will Cause opponents to stop completely allowing you to follow up with an attack. Players can escape this by mashing inputs, or directions. Allowing you not to swap. This is a status Ailment. Cold Causes opponents to be slower, this does not stop the speed of projectiles but it definitely affects the frame data for an attack in general, (keep in mind it will also make the LTH for an attack longer as well as the AGI and COL). This also affects ground speed. This is a status ailment. Poisoned This effect causes damage over time. This can be stacked. For every frame that the enemy is poisoned, it will receive damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon. However, the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. This also means that this effect has guaranteed damage. This is a status ailment. Paralyzed Also known as stunned this effect makes you stay in place. This effect is unaffected by gravity and will actually keep you in the air depending on the attack it may also launch you. This is different from frozen in type, and the fact that this is unescapable. This a status ailment. Spinning This effects causes you to spin not allowing you to swap. This is a status ailment.